


Opportunity

by Special Agent FUNK (RavenRune)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No beta we die like Mendez, Sexual Assault, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRune/pseuds/Special%20Agent%20FUNK
Summary: After longing for Albert Wesker for a very long time, Excella finally gets to go on a 'dinner date' with him. Sadly, things do not go as planned.“Waiting for someone, little lady?” His voice was dark and had a raspy sound to it, as though he had been smoking or shouting a lot. He didn’t seem to have a specific accent. “It’s pretty dark, should you be out here by yourself?”Excella straightened her back and tilted her head a bit. “What’s it to you?” Thankfully, her voice didn’t sound shaky at all, though on the inside, she suddenly felt like she was about to faint.A chuckle. “Well, ya know, a fine young lady, all by herself… except, at this moment she’s not all by herself, now is she?”
Relationships: Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 5





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr request was literally Wesker x Excella. Romance and violence. This is how it unfolded in my head. This one is for you, RLSW. I hope you don't mind the little fantasy Excella had at the beginning.  
> There will be a second chapter.
> 
> I am unfamiliar with writing anything that has to do with sex and violence, but I gave it my best shot. Gotta start somewhere, right?

Fascination.  
That was what Excella had felt upon her first meeting with Albert Wesker. Perhaps also a touch of intimidation, though she believed she had managed to hide that from him quite well.   
She certainly hoped so, anyway. 

Amusement.   
That was what Albert Wesker had felt upon his first meeting with Excella, because he had definitely noticed the very brief look of anxiety on her face as he introduced himself to her that night.   
She had regained her composure swiftly, however, and he had appreciated that.  
Nevertheless, he couldn’t help the sensation of amusement it had brought him.

That night had been a couple of years ago, and the two had managed to form a functional working relationship over time. Excella appreciated Wesker’s practical, no-nonsense and confident approach towards the world around him. Wesker, in turn, appreciated Excella’s perfectionistic, detail-oriented approach to her work. They made for a good team in the lab, everyone around them would agree with that. 

Excella often thought about that night, whenever she was lying in bed after a long day of working with that man. She would replay the same event over and over again in her head, always wishing she could have done more, said more or showed more of who she really was. She cared a lot about first impressions, and felt that she could have possibly carried herself a bit better that night.   
She would fantasize about it, too. She would imagine a scenario in which she had completely blown him away with her wit, her charm and her intelligence. She would fantasize about him taking her back to the hotel he had been staying at, where he would dump her on the bed, rip off her lace panties and just run his tongue over her clit without saying even one word, before fucking her with his long, slender fingers. 

The fantasy always made her wet, so sometimes she would go to bed early, take one of the toys out of the little basket in her bedroom closet and pleasure herself. 

While Excella had secretly been longing for Albert to pay attention to her in a way that wouldn’t be entirely professional, she eventually gave up on the idea to try and seduce him. Her previous attempts had all failed, something that had frustrated her immensely, as other men would usually be lining up for her to take her on a date of some sorts.   
So when it finally happened, when he finally asked her to accompany him for a nice dinner, she had just said yes without even thinking about it. She figured he had asked her to join him to discuss some matters related to the projects they had been working on at the laboratorium, but still… dinner was dinner, and that’s all she wanted for at least two years now, so she couldn’t have been more delighted. 

Albert had requested Excella would meet him at the establishment they were going to spend the evening. It was a fine establishment, and Excella found herself feeling quite pleased to find out she and Albert appreciated the finer, more luxurious things life had to offer. Sure, he always showed up to work dressed in some designer clothes, but because he often kept information about himself to himself, she never really managed to get a good idea about the kind of things he liked or disliked. 

Standing next to her own car at the quiet parking lot, she stared at the road that led to the restaurant. Albert seemed to be running a little bit late, and she hoped he wouldn’t just leave her standing there like a fool. He didn’t strike her as the type to do so, but she still worried about it nonetheless. Perhaps it was that little bit of insecurity she had never managed to rid herself of completely. 

A sudden sound of footsteps behind her caught her attention and caused her to turn around. A man was approaching her, dressed in black jeans, black boots and a black hoodie. The hood was up and obscured his hair. A scarf was wrapped around his face, making it impossible to get a glimpse of any of his features. It wasn’t Albert, though, as he would never dress in such a terrible way, and this man was clearly at least five centimeters shorter. Still a bit taller than her, though.   
His pace was fast and it didn’t take him long to get close to her. 

Excella’s heart started pounding in her chest, she felt her face become warm and her knees grow weak as anxiety took a hold of her body. She felt the urge to dive back into her car, but unlocking it would take too much time, and she felt too unsafe to turn her back on the other person.

Within seconds, he was standing right in front of her. She could see his eyes move up and down, as if he was scanning her body to see if he would find something he would like. 

“Waiting for someone, little lady?” His voice was dark and had a raspy sound to it, as though he had been smoking or shouting a lot. He didn’t seem to have a specific accent. “It’s pretty dark, should you be out here by yourself?”

Excella straightened her back and tilted her head a bit. “What’s it to you?” Thankfully, her voice didn’t sound shaky at all, though on the inside, she suddenly felt like she was about to faint. 

A chuckle. “Well, ya know, a fine young lady, all by herself… except, at this moment she’s not all by herself, now is she?”

“What do you want?” Excella didn’t respond to his comment and cast a quick glance at the road. What was taking Albert so long?

“You know…” The man took another step forward and was now face to face with the young woman he had been talking to. He moved his hand and rested it on her left hip. “I just need a little bit of attention.” His hand slid down and back a little until he managed to grab a hold of her butt. “I just need some sugar, little princess,” he muttered, pressing his body against her own.

Excella had frozen in place for a split second before being overcome with rage. “How fucking dare you, you neanderthal imbecile?!” With great force, she slammed her purse into her attacker’s face, causing him to stumble back a few steps. “How dare you even imply that I, a woman with an actually functional brain, would even consider touching such a simpleton? Unbelievable...” 

Her rant was cut short as he charged at her. His left fist collided with one of her breasts and his right hand grabbed a strong hold of her hair. He pulled her face toward his own and stared her straight in the eyes. “Listen, ya little cunt, if you don’t give me what I want, I will simply take it.” 

Without another word, he started dragging her by her hair behind some shrubbery, where he forced her onto the ground and pinned her down. Excella had started screaming. Somebody had to be nearby, right? Why had they chosen a restaurant that was so far away from the city? Why had they not travelled here together?   
She tried to fight. Tried to hit him in the gut, stab him in the eyes with her long fingernails, but he casually dodged her attempts and planted a fist in her face. Excella winced in pain, tears burning behind her eyes, knowing full well she was outmatched. 

“You can’t take me on, little lady, no way in hell... “ His hand moved up her shirt, underneath her bra, and grabbed a painful hold of her breast, an action that would certainly leave a bruise later on. “Now stay still, and I won’t kill you.”

Excella closed her eyes,feeling as though time had slowed down and everything around her seemed to disappear. She knew she wasn’t strong enough, and just hoped Albert would show up before the attacker managed to do any serious, permanent damage whether that be physical or mental. 

Just as the man was trying to move his hand into her panties, the weight on Excella’s body suddenly disappeared, and she sat up quickly, trying to ignore the pain in her back, her face and her breast. Towering over her was Albert Wesker, his gloved hand wrapped around the other man’s throat and he was scowling. 

“My, my, what do we have here,” Albert mused, “a little weasel, it seems.” He snorted. “Pathetic. Cannot get a woman and therefore he resorts to violence, just like one would expect from an unevolved primate.” He slowly shook his head. “A waste of oxygen, really.”

The man was choking, Excella could hear it loud and clear, even over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest and ears. She shakily tried to get back onto her feet, but she didn’t have the strength for it. She just sat there on the cold ground, twigs poking through the thin fabric of her dress, watching everything unfold. 

The man struggled. He tried to break free from Albert’s grasp, gasping for air. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife with which he tried to stab the tall blond man. 

Albert laughed out loud as the knife hit a bone in his arm and remained stuck in that place. “You have no idea who you are dealing with, you pitiful waste of human DNA.” His grip around the man’s neck tightened, the man was starting to show a strange, pale shade of blue in his face as the oxygen levels in his blood were starting to fall. His eyes rolled back and after one more weak attempt to struggle out of the iron grasp around his throat, his body went limp. 

Wesker briefly scanned the woman sitting on the ground near him and concluded she did not need immediate medical attention, so he slung Excella’s attacker over his shoulder and bolted towards the river that was about 200 meters away from the restaurant they were supposed to dine at that night. Without hesitation, he nonchalantly hurled the man’s body into the forceful current in front of him and started to walk back to Excella. 

He had not been dead, Wesker had been able to detect a heartbeat, but unconscious, not breathing and completely submerged, there was no doubt he would be clinically dead within a minute or so. He just couldn’t be bothered to finish the rat off properly.

As he made his way back to Excella, Wesker realized their ‘date’ was off. A shame, almost, as this would’ve been an opportune moment to discuss certain plans that Wesker had been brooding on, but he figured that maybe he could turn this particular incident into a blessing in disguise. 

When he reached Excella, who had managed to get back onto her feet, but was still shaking, he carefully placed an arm around her waist and pulled her a little bit closer to him. 

“My dear, I do not even know how to express how very much I regret the fact that I got held up by somebody at work. I was late, and while that is already inexcusable, to find you here in this particular state…” He sighed. “I am terribly sorry I did not arrive here before that fool managed to get his hands on you.”

Excella didn’t reply. She was too shaken, too shocked, to even move or look him in the face. 

Wesker understood the implications of this sort of traumatic event well enough to know that dinner wasn’t going to happen. “How about this, then… I shall take you to the hotel where I have been staying over the past week, and I will have a look at your injuries, help you get cleaned up a bit and make sure you get some rest.”

Excella merely nodded. 

“Good. Now lean back a little bit into my arm, dear heart, so I can carry you to my car.” 

Excella, feeling numb, could do nothing more than to follow this order, and found herself mildly surprised when Albert took her into his arms and proceeded to carry her to his car. “What about my car?” She asked, her voice barely audible.

“We’ll worry about that later. First, we must take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments would be extremely appreciated, as this isn't what I normally write, and I do appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
